The Wolf Smiles at the Moon
by isillome
Summary: Dolfamingo is down, the factory destroyed and Corazon has been avenged. Then why? Why was there more blood being split?


_Dear rabbit _

Luffy ran as fast as his legs would take him his wounds coating his toes and legs. Praying he wouldn't trip tears stung at the corner of his eyes as he looked over his shoulder.

_My legs are getting weak_

There, walking calmly blood caked onto his torso Law. His eyes so dead so weak, and yet Luffy couldn't help but shudder at the air that seemed to choke him of air. Crying out into the night of Dressrosa he hoped someone would come and save him, take him away from here. Law- Law was no longer law and it terrified him. Where was his nakama the one he wanted to keep on his ship for the one piece voyage?

_Chasing you_

Law had been completely fine, happy even. They had defeated Mingo, they were just about to take the small trip to Zou. They were partying, drinking, singing. Law was smiling, drinking, but being his normal quiet and just enjoying the relief of Mingo not being at his throat 24/7

_The snow fields_

And then, well Luffy wasn't sure, Law he went off, probably to bed they assumed, but-but when he came back the attack. His devil fruit surrounding them, and the first to go down was Nami. She was drunk of course, after winning a drinking contest with Zoro. She had walked up to him laughing joking daring him to challenge her and then. Nothing. Her upper body, her head, it wasn't there wasn't where it was supposed to be but a second ago. But it was on the ground shock plastered on her now still features.

_Wouldn't seem so big_

The next was Sanji who went into a rage. But that didn't last long either till both his legs where across the sphere and him spitting blood, dying. Chopper had run over to him trying to stop the bleeding Zoro coming into the fray protecting his rival and doctor. Zoro put up a good fight, only getting some wounds here and there. Luffy was just in so much shock, Law was nakama. Nakama. _Nakama. _The screams from the others did nothing to bring Luffy from his shocked state.

_If you knew_

One by one they fell. Zoro; blood loss and a stab through the heart that also imbedded itself in Chopper killing, Brook crushed by a boulder, robin hit with one of Frankys lasers, Franky by laws sword in the back and Usopp having his head bashed in by laws boot.

Luffy fell to his knees, the could feel the cuts opening wider and wider the cuts slowly appearing on his skin as law used his devil fruit to slice the air into his flesh. Tears fell from his onyx eyes tinting red.

_That this blood_

Laws laugh rang in the air, menacing and deep vibrating the bones within Luffy. He walked towards Luffy with uneven steps, walking past Franky to yank the sword from his back.

_On my teeth_

The smile on his lips spread wider and his tongue slipped out licking at his crews' blood on his cursed blade. Luffy shock like a leaf staring into Laws golden eyes that had narrowed into slits. "N-no.."

_It is far beyond dry_

Law kept walking towards the frozen captain, keeping eye contact all the while he stepped in a blood pool leaving a path of fear and death. Lifting a hand he allowed the circular air to spin under his hand as vines came and wrapped themselves around Luffys writs, ankles and around his neck.

_And I've captured you once_

Finally reaching him he went slowly onto one knee looking straight into his eyes. Lifting his hand that killed not minutes ago he laid it against Luffys cheek brushing his thumb against the scar under his eye. He tried to move away from the pain the tears leaking over Laws fingers but the vines held him tight by Laws power.

_But I wasn't quite right so I'm telling you_

Cupping Luffys cheek it seemed as if Laws eyes returned back to its normal pupil, the shinning molten gold becoming the warm honey he knew Law to be. But then it was gone with a blink of the eye. The hand moved lower caressing like a lover, ghosting over the humming of his pulse. With a flex of his arm the air to Luffys lungs was suddenly cut off.

_That you'll be safe with me_

Choking on his words Luffy tried to force a "Why." It come out sounding weird but was understood as Laws eyes widen in mock surprise. The hand around his neck loosened to allow air in. It was like drinking fresh cold water on a hot day and Luffy took all that he could. When was it to be cut off again?

_Rabbit _

"P-please ju-just let me g-go" He had hoped to sound strong but the stuttered made him sound weak, small, and useless to do anything against the man before him. His shaking didn't help him look tough either but his body just wouldn't harden.

_My claws are dull so don't be afraid_

Running his hand back up, Law raked his short nails into Luffys flesh leaving behind red marks. Leaning close to him Law placed his head upon Luffy shoulder pressing his nose against the racing pulse, inhaling.

_I can keep you warm _

His body blanketed Luffys covering it from the cold that came with the sun setting. Luffy felt the warmth that came from the body above him but he couldn't embrace it. It was burning his skin, making his stomach turn and twist. The smell of blood wafted with the breeze to his noise making him gag silently.

_As long as you can just try _

"Oh Luffy-ya, look at what you made me do. Just to have you all to myself, you made me kill your nakama." Law whispered out, muffled against Luffys skin. Luffy looked past Laws shoulder looking at everyone who lay on the ground, not breathing, not moving. Why didn't he save them? Why wouldn't he move? The vines were not there and yet there were at the time. Holding him, imprisoning him. Looking at every one of his nakamas face, set in stone in their last moments. So strong were they.

_To be brave_

With as much strength as he could get within his muscles he slowly brought his hand that hung dead at his side opposite of Law to his mouth. Without making a sound to alert Law he placed it within his mouth and hoping for any luck at all, blew.

_Yes I know I am a wolf_

He was able to get away using third gear, breaking the vines that held him and throwing Law off. But his body was still hurt with the wounds inflicted on him plus his body had never fully recovered yet from the battle with Dolflamingo. Looking back to see how far Law was he let out a gasp to find that the man was not there. Glancing to the sides it came to more of a shock to find a white sheen in a dome above and to the side of him.

_And I've been known to bite_

Suddenly he was hit with a slick brick wall. Falling his back meet with sharp rocks that cut into his rubber skin. Shaking more like a leaf he refused to see Laws face, keeping it to the Jolly Roger on his chest that was now covered with dry blood. The sun now set let the moon peek from behind the clouds, Luffy scoot back scraping more of his skin on the rocks. The blood now pooled from his back soaking the already red vest and seeping into the ground.

_But the rest of my pack_

Law bent down and held Luffy to him, his hands staining with the young captains' life force. He held him close his face pressed back into Luffys neck breathing him in. He held him almost gently like a lover would,

_I have left them behind_

"Don't leave me like that Luffy-ya. I'm so alone now. I have no one, not Corazon-san, not Dolfamingo, not my family, not even my crew."

_And my teeth may be sharp _

Gasping Luffy struggled harder against his hold. What happened to the bear and his crew? What had Law done to them? Were they okay? Or like his own crew…

_And I've been raised to kill_

"They always call me a monster. When they see me holding their heart in my hands, they can't help but look at me like death. It's was just so _easy!_"

_But the thought of fresh meat _

Taking one of his hands that rested on Luffys back he slid it up into ebony locks, gripping them tight Luffy grimaced at the added pain to his body. As his head was pulled back his neck exposed he was forced to look at Laws crazed filled eyes. His grip slacked but if Luffy tried to look away or move the fingers regained their hold. It was painful, why couldn't he fight back? Could he really fight Nakama? What was wrong with torao!

_It is making me ill_

"You…you Luffy-ya didn't look at me like that, you looked to me like a friend, a member of your family. Such kindness. But see there's something you don't know about me mug-i-wara~"

_So I'm telling you _

The word that always went hand in hand with the name Luffy made him sick. Coming from his mouth it didn't hold the pride he felt. He tried to struggle, he needed to get away, revenge wasn't going to do anything. Revenge wasn't going to bring them back! More tears flowed down his face and he couldn't help but try and focus on their trails they left following it down his cheek, neck, and torso till it mingled with his own wounds stinging.

_That you'll be safe with _

Slowly like a cheshire cat Laws lips moved up into the first smile Luffy had seen. It should have been a happy moment, Law smiled! But it wasn't, it was terrifying. Shaking his head back and forth Luffy ignored the pain in his head as Law gripped him harder. The smile widened.

_Me_

Twisting his head to the side Luffy looked to the dead bodies of his crew that lay as still as the night across the field. He couldn't even get far away from Law… Leaning down Law slipped his tongue out and ran it on Luffys adam apple, drinking in the whimper that escaped from bruised lips.

_So rabbit _

Growling at Luffys distraction Law moved both hands up into his hair fisting all the hair he could and yanked. With a cry Luffy couldn't see his mistake and was forced to gaze upon the moon tinged red. His mouth hanged open in a silent scream his body arching to accommodate the pain at having his roots ripped from his skull.

_Please stop looking the other way_

"I-I'm sorry Law, I'm so sorry" Luffy managed to whisper out.

_It's cold out there_

He was sorry. He was sorry he couldn't help Law battle his demons. While Dolfamingo was a physical pain for him the demons on the inside were a different story. Luffy couldn't punch them, couldn't fight for Laws sake. He really was useless.

_So why not stay here_

Scoffing at the ridiculous 'I'm sorry' sobbing Law leaned back to look at the moon with Luffy. His eyes softened as he began to think, Ya he probably could have gone at this another way. Probably could've let his crew live and just go one living peacefully and happy.

The same wide smile stretched on his face, almost as big as some of Luffys. A darkness feel over his eyes again the softened gold hardening. A Laugh rang in the hair and he could hear Luffys breathing hitch at the insane noise.

But, that was not how he got the nickname the surgeon of death. Letting out on last laugh he lunged forward, enjoying the look of fear in his prey's eyes as he sunk his teeth into the pale neck. Cradling his head with both hands as he drunk the warmth that was Luffy.

_Under my tail_


End file.
